It is known that a large accumulation of trash and debris has accumulated in the oceans of the world. Especially in the Pacific Ocean, large areas of trash have built up within one or more gyres. A gyre is a large system of rotating currents. Trash and debris are trapped within the gyres and then amassed in a vortex. The problem impacts all of us because the detrimental effect on the ocean ecosystem. Toxic chemicals and the breakdown of plastics or other rubbish exacerbates this problem as sea life ingests these chemicals. This act either kills the sea life or ends up on our dinner table.
Looking at another topic, several instances of floating platforms for all season ocean use have been proposed. For example, large ocean-going vessels may provide living quarters year around for residents. Other examples include artificial islands and parks that cater to an exclusive crowd. These floating islands and large ships also will produce a large amount of trash, debris and rubbish, thereby contributing to the problems discussed above. None of these proposed platforms address the need to reduce waste accumulating in the oceans.